


The Joys of Normality

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Joys of Normality

  
Moments like these make her feel… ordinary. Like she's just like any other wife and mother watching her husband reading a story to their daughter. It makes a pretty picture, the perfect Kodak moment: their heads are close together and the little girl's eyes are wide in wonderment as her father brings the tale of Jack's encounter with the giant to its thrilling conclusion.

As soon as the book of fairytales is closed, however, the spell is broken as their daughter lifts puzzled blue eyes and the shadow of a frown settles onto her small features. "But, Daddy!"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't the giant have a sarky-fuggus?"

"Remember the planet your mum told you about the other day?"

The tiny girl frowns thoughtfully. "You mean where they threw rocks at you 'cause of your other voice?"

"The giant was from that planet."

"Oh, you mean he was so dumb he didn't _have_ a sarky-fuggus!"

"That's ri-" The door slides open and their eldest comes bounding through in hot pursuit of a soccer ball given to him by Uncle Cam. "No running in the pel'tak," Baal chides.

"Sorry, Dad!"

"Don't be sorry; don't _do_ it!"

Sam shakes her head. Normal? _Yeah, right_.


End file.
